


Indispensable

by LeiaLibelle



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Pas aussi triste que le résumé le laisse entendre, Succubi & Incubi, Tout est pareil mais Hinata est un incube
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-18 09:14:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7309033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeiaLibelle/pseuds/LeiaLibelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Les incubes ne meurent pas de faim ; ils meurent d'amour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> je ne sais rien du tout de la situation familiale de kageyama dans le manga... mais c'est un univers alternatif, alors on a qu'à dire qu'on s'en fiche. (edit : on m'a rappelé que les deux petiots avaient aussi entraînement le matin. j'avais oublié ce détail. changer ça maintenant serait un peu compliqué, alors pardonnez-moi ?)

Ce matin encore, Tobio Kageyama frappa délicatement trois coups sur la porte en bois blanc de la salle de bain, sans obtenir de réponse. Tâchant de garder son calme, il répéta son geste, une fois, puis une autre. Finalement, la porte s’ouvrit sur une tête mal réveillée à la coiffure orange si emmêlée qu’elle pourrait bien abriter un nid de poussins que ça n’étonnerait probablement personne. Tobio fronça les sourcils.

— Hé, crétin, t’as pas vu l’heure ?     
— Fiche-moi la paix, grommela la tête d’oiseau. J’ai presque fini…           
— D’abord, pourquoi il faut toujours que tu passes quarante ans là-dedans, alors qu’au final t’en ressors avec la même tête d’abruti qu’en entrant ?

Le rouquin ne répondit pas à la pique envoyée par Tobio, probablement encore trop endormi pour trouver quoi répliquer. Il referma doucement la porte, laissant l’autre garçon derrière. Tobio poussa un long soupir et retourna vers sa chambre pour finir de préparer ses affaires.

— Si t’es pas prêt à temps, t’étonne pas si je pars sans toi, Hinata ! cria-t-il une dernière fois depuis sa chambre.

Il n’eut pour réponse que le marmonnement incompréhensible de quelqu’un qui tente de parler avec une brosse à dents dans la bouche et il leva les yeux au ciel une fois de plus. Malgré tout, Tobio ne s’inquiétait pas vraiment. Pour une raison mystérieuse, Hinata avait beau se réveiller en retard tous les matins, il finissait toujours par être prêt à l’heure quoi qu’il arrive. Tobio avait vite pris l’habitude d’utiliser la salle de bain dès qu’il se levait afin de la lui laisser libre ensuite.

En arrangeant du bout des doigts les quelques mèches de cheveux noirs qui se rebellaient sur son front, Tobio se demanda depuis combien de temps la présence d’Hinata lui paraissait normale. Ils ne vivaient pourtant pas ensemble depuis si longtemps, quelques mois à peine, mais il s’était totalement accoutumé à ce garçon inconnu qui avait débarqué dans sa vie d’un jour à l’autre.

Une fois prêt, le lycéen descendit les marches de l’escalier et ouvrit le réfrigérateur pour en sortir une petite brique de lait à la fraise qu’il but distraitement en écoutant les informations qui passaient à la télévision. Il eut tout juste le temps de finir de boire quand Hinata descendit enfin à son tour. Jetant un œil à l’horloge de la cuisine, Tobio jeta la brique dans la poubelle avec une précision sans faille et attrapa son sac. Hinata tenait une enveloppe entre ses mains, et un grand sourire ornait son visage.

— Une lettre pour ta sœur ? demanda Tobio.          
— Ouip ! J’avais pas eu le temps de lui répondre ce week-end, alors…

Tobio ne répondit rien et partit enfiler ses chaussures en baillant. Quand il y pensait, sa vie n’était pas si différente que ça depuis que ses parents avaient accepté d’héberger Hinata chez eux. Les deux garçons ne s’entendaient pas si mal, et Hinata aimait le volley autant que lui, si bien que Tobio ne se plaignait pas de grand-chose. Enfin, à part…

— Ah, Kageyama ! Kageyama ! appela Hinata derrière lui.

Tobio se retourna et fronça les sourcils devant la mine boudeuse du garçon.

— T’oublies pas quelque chose ? se plaignit-il.         
— Tu me soûles…

Il fit signe au rouquin d’avancer et Hinata accourut jusqu’à l’entrée, où il dut se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour atteindre la même hauteur que Tobio, et poser délicatement ses lèvres contre les siennes. L’échange dura quelques secondes à peine – Tobio n’en autorisait pas davantage – et lorsqu’il recula, Hinata passa sa langue sur ses lèvres comme s’il venait de finir de manger.

— Ah, je me sens mieux ! dit-il d’un air réjoui.        
— On peut partir maintenant, avant d’être à la bourre ?    
— Ce que tu peux être grognon, Kageyama !

Oui, il y avait bien un tout petit détail qui séparait le quotidien de Tobio de celui d’un lycée de quinze ans ordinaire. Shōyō Hinata, élève de seconde au lycée Karasuno et membre du club de volleyball, un mètre soixante-deux, et résidant actuellement chez un de ses camarades de classe, était un incube : un démon se nourrissant du désir des êtres humains. Évidemment, ça, Tobio était le seul à le savoir, et il n’avait nullement l’intention que ça change.

***

Comment Tobio Kageyama avait rencontré un jeune démon et comment il en était venu à l’inviter à vivre chez lui, l’histoire était plus banale qu’on aurait pu le croire. La mère d’Hinata avait perdu la vie au début de l’été, et les deux orphelins avaient été recueillis par une de ses connaissances. Natsu, la petite sœur de Shōyō, avait pu être adoptée facilement, mais pour son frère aîné la situation était plus compliquée. Les succubes et incubes étaient semblables en tous points à des êtres humains ordinaires jusqu’à la puberté, après quoi le besoin de se nourrir d’autre chose que de nourriture se faisait progressivement sentir, rendant leur insertion dans une famille humaine plus délicate. 

Tobio avait fait la connaissance d’Hinata par hasard et avait découvert son secret, et de fil en aiguille, la personne qui s’occupait de lui jusqu’à présent lui avait demandé de l’héberger. Comme l’homme en question s’était engagé à leur verser l’argent nécessaire à toutes ses dépenses, les parents de Tobio avaient fini par accepter, et c’est ainsi que leur vie commune avait commencé. Hinata avait pu s’inscrire au même lycée que l’autre jeune homme et rejoindre le club de volleyball qu’il avait toujours rêvé d’intégrer par la même occasion ; et Tobio, même s’il ne l’admettait pas facilement, avait trouvé en lui un ami et un partenaire irremplaçable. Quant à la connaissance de la mère de Shōyō et Natsu, Tobio l’avait appris plus tard, il n’était autre que l’ancien coach de l’équipe de volleyball de leur lycée, et le père de celui qui était devenu leur coach actuel. Si Tobio n’avait pas détesté ce mot, il aurait pu parler de destin.

Évidemment, il aurait préféré se passer de tout ce qu’avoir un démon vivant à ses côtés pouvait entraîner, mais il avait tout de suite imposé des conditions strictes qu’Hinata se devait de respecter : un seul baiser par jour, et uniquement après avoir demandé sa permission. C’était là, d’après l’ancien coach Ukai, le strict minimum à la survie d’un incube de cet âge, et Hinata s’était engagé à ne pas dépasser cette limite. Tobio avait de son côté fini par s’habituer à ce petit rituel inhabituel ; ce n’était pas grand-chose, au final. Et ainsi, tout le monde était satisfait et le quotidien des deux lycéens se déroulait de manière (presque) parfaitement normale.

***

Après avoir posté la lettre d’Hinata, les deux garçons avaient, comme chaque matin, fini par faire la course jusqu’au lycée – certains pourraient trouver cela puéril, mais au moins, cela leur permettait de toujours arriver à l’heure.

À part certains membres de l’équipe, personne au lycée Karasuno n’était au courant de leur situation particulière, et Tobio ne voyait pas l’intérêt de le dévoiler à qui que ce soit. Les professeurs avaient simplement été informés que, à cause de raisons familiales compliquées, les parents de Tobio avaient pris Hinata à leur charge pour quelques temps. Heureusement pour Hinata, l’ancien coach Ukai s’était occupé de toutes les mesures administratives, et les frais de scolarités avaient été payés grâce aux économies de la défunte mère du garçon, bloquées sur un compte auquel il n’aurait entièrement accès qu’à sa majorité.

La journée se déroula tranquillement. Tobio passait habituellement ses heures de cours à réfléchir à de nouvelles stratégies ou à repenser à l’entraînement de la veille, à ce qu’il pouvait faire pour s’améliorer et aider l’équipe à progresser. Il n’était pas exactement un bon élève, mais ce n’était pas nouveau. Les cours terminés, tout ce qui avait été dit en salle de classe disparut aussitôt de son esprit et il se dirigea vers le gymnase avec entrain — ce n’était certes pas forcément évident à sa mine constamment renfrognée, mais Tobio aimait beaucoup les séances d’entraînement du club de volleyball.

Arrivé dans les vestiaires, le jeune homme retrouva Hinata en train de se changer, l’air ailleurs. Tobio leva un sourcil étonné. Ce n’était pas dans le genre de son ami de rêvasser juste avant l’entraînement ; d’ordinaire, il était plutôt du style à sautiller partout en criant à Tobio de se dépêcher de lui envoyer le ballon.

— Tu t’es fait engueuler par un prof aujourd’hui ou quoi ? demanda-t-il.

Hinata poussa un long soupir avant de répondre :

— Non… Je sais pas ce que j’ai, j’ai pas d’énergie aujourd’hui.       
— T’en avais bien pour courir ce matin.       
— Ce matin, c’était ce matin…

Il termina de se changer et soupira à nouveau, ses bras pendant le long de son corps comme s’ils étaient trop lourds pour lui.

— Kageyama, tu voudrais pas m’embrasser ?

Tobio crut qu’il allait s’étrangler avec le t-shirt qu’il était en train d’enlever. Il regarda à droite et à gauche et ne détendit ses épaules que quand il fut sûr que personne n’était dans le coin pour les entendre.

— Abruti, je t’ai dit de pas parler de ce genre de trucs ici ! s’énerva Tobio.          
— Ça va, y’a personne ! Allez, s’te plaît !      
— Pas question !

Il sentit ses joues se réchauffer sous le coup de l’embarras et se dépêcha de finir de s’habiller.

— Juste un câlin alors ! Sois sympa, je me sens super raplapla, là !           
— Rien à foutre, crétin !

Hinata fit la moue, mais Tobio l’ignora royalement. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui passait par la tête ; c’était la première fois qu’il lui faisait une requête pareille ailleurs que chez eux. Mais Tobio n’avait aucune intention de céder à ses caprices.

— T’es trop radin ! dit Hinata en quittant les vestiaires, langue tirée.

Tobio haussa les épaules. S’il avait encore l’énergie pour se plaindre, c’est bien qu’il n’était pas en si mauvaise forme que ça.

Effectivement, l’entraînement se passa comme tous les autres jours, et Hinata était aussi hyperactif que d’ordinaire, réclamant qu’on lui envoie la balle dès qu’il le pouvait et restant même après la fin pour continuer à jouer. Il avait toujours ce sourire idiot sur les lèvres qu’il avait à chaque fois qu’il jouait, et rapidement, Tobio ne pensa même plus à ce qui s’était passé dans les vestiaires, se concentrant uniquement sur le volley.

Ils firent la course jusqu’à chez eux et se disputèrent pour la dernière portion de riz au dîner.

***

Tobio avait encore les cheveux mouillés après son bain et réfléchissait à une excuse pour ne pas faire ses devoirs quand il entendit frapper doucement à sa porte. Il n’eut pas besoin de dire quoi que ce soit pour qu’Hinata rentre et referme derrière lui. Tobio croisa les bras et le toisa d’un air agacé.

— Je peux savoir ce qui t’a pris aujourd’hui ? grogna-t-il aussitôt.             
— Hein ?          
— Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle ! Je t’avais dit de pas parler de ça en public ! Si quelqu’un nous avait entendus, t’aurais fait quoi ?       
— Mais personne nous a entendus alors c’est bon, non ? répliqua Hinata, visiblement vexé. Et c’est vrai que j’étais fatigué ! D’abord c’est ta faute, tu me donnes jamais assez à manger !

Il allait continuer mais sembla soudain se raviser. Il resta pendant quelques secondes sans rien dire, son expression faciale passant de l’agacement à l’hésitation plusieurs fois avant qu’il ne se décide finalement à reprendre, sur un ton un peu plus calme :

— D’accord, j’ai eu tort, je le ferai plus, ça te va ? Maintenant qu’on est là, tu peux me laisser te toucher un peu, non ? Je te laisserai tranquille après, promis juré !

Tobio fronça les sourcils, pas convaincu.

— Juste deux minutes ! insista Hinata.          
— Et après tu arrêtes de me soûler avec ça ?

Hinata hocha vivement la tête en signe d’affirmation, et Tobio soupira. Il lui fit signe d’approcher, ce que le jeune homme fit avec un grand sourire. S’asseyant à même la moquette, Tobio ferma les yeux et attendit qu’Hinata enroule ses bras autour de lui.

Au bout de quelques secondes où ils restèrent tous deux dans cette position, Tobio rouvrit les yeux et concentra son regard sur le mur de sa chambre. Hinata sentait le gel douche à la vanille et ses cheveux, encore humides après son bain, gouttaient le long de sa nuque. Sans rien dire, le rouquin se rapprocha légèrement, collant sa poitrine contre la sienne tout en resserrant davantage ses bras autour de son dos, sa tête venant se nicher dans son cou tandis qu’il poussait un long soupir satisfait.

Tobio déglutit. Cela ne faisait que quelques secondes à peine, mais l’envie pressante de se dégager et de repousser Hinata le tiraillait déjà. Il n’avait jamais été un grand fan des contacts physiques et, pour une raison ou une autre, cette proximité le mettait incroyablement mal à l’aise. Ce n’était ni dégoûtant ni désagréable en soi, mais c’était _bizarre_. Il avait donné son accord à Hinata alors il ne bougea pas malgré tout, mais plus les secondes passaient, plus les battements de son cœur s’accéléraient.

Soudain, il sentit les mains d’Hinata passer sous son t-shirt et remonter le long de son dos. Il voulut protester, mais Hinata se colla à lui encore davantage et poussa un long, long gémissement qui coupa net le souffle de Tobio, réchauffant son visage comme jamais. Il leva ses mains mais ne sut pas quoi en faire, bouche ouverte et incapable de réfléchir. Contre lui, il pouvait sentir les battements du cœur d’Hinata qui semblaient s’accélérer à mesure que ses mains caressaient sa peau. Le coup final fut porté lorsqu’enfin il murmura son nom, son souffle tiède contre son cou, et Tobio agit sans réfléchir, envoyant son pied en plein dans le ventre de son ami.

Hinata fut repoussé en arrière avec un «  _outch !_  » non contenu et sa tête se heurta contre le mur dans un cognement qui aurait pu être inquiétant si l’esprit de Tobio n’était pas focalisé sur d’autres préoccupations plus importantes.

— C’est… C’est quoi ton problème ? balbutia-t-il sur un ton plus paniqué qu’énervé.

Hinata se redressa lentement et frotta l’arrière de sa tête, regard baissé et lèvre inférieure mordillée. Il ressemblait à un enfant qui venait d’être pris sur le fait mais refuserait d’admettre sa bêtise pour ne pas avoir à être grondé. Mais ses yeux brillaient d’un éclat qui n’avait rien d’enfantin. Tobio connaissait bien ces yeux et leur signification pour avoir vu cette expression à de nombreuses reprises sur le visage de son partenaire. C’était le regard qu’il avait face à un adversaire plus fort que lui, ou dans les moments intenses pendant un match. _« Je veux tout obtenir, sans aucune restriction. Je veux atteindre le sommet, et personne ne pourra se mettre en travers de ma route »,_ voilà ce que Tobio lisait alors dans son regard.

— C’est pas assez, murmura Hinata sans lever les yeux vers lui.    
— Te fous pas de moi ! Le coach Ukai a bien dit que c’était…         
— Je parle pas de ça !

Hinata avait dû prendre conscience qu’il avait crié un peu trop fort car immédiatement après il se releva et tourna le dos à l’autre garçon, sortant de la chambre sans rien ajouter.

Tobio resta sans bouger un long moment, réfléchissant à ce qui venait de se passer. Qu’est-ce qu’Hinata avait voulu dire ? Ses mots n’avaient pas plus de sens que ses actes, et ne pas comprendre irritait encore plus Tobio. Il n’arrivait pas à savoir ce que son ami voulait. Tout allait très bien jusqu’à présent, pourquoi aurait-il fallu que ça change ? Ils s’entendaient bien la plupart du temps, ils étaient en parfaite synchronisation pendant les matchs, c’était plus que suffisant, non ?

Le jeune homme finit par se relever et, abandonnant définitivement l’idée de faire ses devoirs, il alla directement se coucher. S’il n’avait pas été aussi tard, il aurait voulu sortir, prendre son ballon avec lui et se défouler dehors pour chasser ces pensées de sa tête une bonne fois pour toutes. Il avait encore la sensation des mains brulantes d’Hinata contre sa peau et de ses cheveux mouillés dans son cou. D’ordinaire, il n’avait aucun problème à toucher Hinata — à l’occasion d’accolades générales après une victoire avec les autres membres de l’équipe, par exemple. Là, c’était différent. Il ne pouvait s’empêcher d’y repenser, et c’était ça le plus effrayant.


	2. Chapter 2

Shōyō Hinata était au lycée, membre du club de volley, pas très bon en classe, un peu petit pour son âge et un incube. Mais le plus important, c’est qu’il était amoureux.

Il n’avait aucune idée de quand ça avait commencé. Peut-être que c’était venu du jour au lendemain, après une victoire contre une équipe adverse ou juste en se levant un matin. Peut-être que c’était là depuis le premier jour. Ce n’était pas vraiment la question, au bout du compte. C’était là, c’était magnifique et c’était horrible à la fois, et c’était à sens unique.

Le garçon dont il était amoureux était son coéquipier, son partenaire et dans une moindre mesure, la personne qui avait accepté de le nourrir et l’héberger. Shōyō lui était reconnaissant pour ce qu’il avait fait pour lui, c’était sûr. Mais même si, devant un filet de volleyball, Kageyama répondait à toutes ses attentes et qu’en tant que joueurs leur affinité était parfaite, la relation qu’ils entretenaient en dehors du club ne lui suffisait plus depuis longtemps.

***

Quand Shōyō se leva ce matin-là, il ne trouva Kageyama nulle part dans la maison et en déduit qu’il avait dû partir avant lui. Ça n’avait rien d’étonnant vu comment ils s’étaient séparés la nuit dernière, mais Shōyō se sentit un peu blessé malgré tout. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain la tête et le cœur lourds. De toute évidence, il allait devoir sauter un « repas » aujourd’hui. En se brossant les dents, le jeune homme se fit la réflexion que s’il devait y avoir quelque chose de pire que de vivre un amour à sens unique en ce monde, ça devait probablement être vivre un amour à sens unique tout en étant un incube.

Il se rendit au lycée en traînant le pas et arriva en retard à son premier cours. C’était peut-être parce que Kageyama ne l’avait pas embrassé ce matin-là, mais il se sentait encore plus faible et fatigué que la veille. Il n’avait pas menti en disant à Kageyama qu’il n’avait pas de forces. Peu importe ce qu’on pouvait penser, ce n’était pas comme s’il aimait être comme ça ! S’il avait eu le choix, il aurait préféré être un humain ordinaire, dont les seules préoccupations seraient de passer en classe supérieure et de gagner des matchs. Par moments, il ne pouvait s’empêcher d’être un peu en colère contre Kageyama pour ne pas comprendre ça. Même si, en toute honnêteté, pouvoir avoir une excuse pour embrasser le garçon qu’il aimait ne serait-ce qu’une fois par jour n’était pas si désagréable.

Shōyō passa la journée à réfléchir à ce qu’il allait pouvoir dire à Kageyama quand il le verrait. Dans le meilleur des cas, Kageyama prétendrait avoir oublié leur dispute de la veille et tout reviendrait à la normale ; sinon, il s’excuserait et trouverait tout un tas de prétextes pour justifier son comportement la veille. Kageyama était borné, mais pas au point de laisser leur amitié se détruire pour une raison aussi stupide, d’autant plus que cela aurait des répercussions sur leur travail d’équipe.

Enfin, c’est ce qu’il avait espéré. Dans la réalité, lorsqu’il avait voulu aborder Kageyama une fois devant le club, son coéquipier l’avait tout simplement ignoré et lui avait tourné le dos dès l’instant où il l’avait vu s’approcher. Et l’entraînement ne fut pas différent. Même s’il ne disait rien devant les autres et ne protestait pas si on les mettait ensemble, on aurait dit que, s’il pouvait éviter de se retrouver avec Shōyō, il le faisait volontiers. À plusieurs reprises Shōyō lui avait demandé de l’aider, mais à chaque fois il avait trouvé un prétexte pour aller ailleurs. Inutile de dire que se faire rembarrer ainsi avait mis le moral de Shōyō à zéro et, au bout d’un moment, il arrêta d’essayer et resta dans son coin jusqu’à la fin. Heureusement, si les autres membres du club eurent l’air de remarquer qu’ils s’évitaient ils ne firent aucune remarque. Il n’avait aucune envie d’avoir à inventer un mensonge pour répondre à leurs interrogations en plus de tout.

Pour la première fois depuis une éternité, Shōyō fut content lorsque l’entraînement se termina. Son corps était lourd et tous ses muscles lui faisaient mal, et la situation avec Kageyama n’aidait pas, mais alors pas du tout. Ce dernier partit sans lui et Shōyō décida de prendre son temps pour rentrer afin de ne pas le croiser sur la route.

Il ne s’était pas attendu à ce que son ami réagisse aussi mal, et à présent, il commençait à se remettre en question. Avait-il vraiment dépassé les limites le soir précédent ? Il avait pourtant demandé la permission avant de l’enlacer. Certes, il était peut-être allé _légèrement_ plus loin qu’une simple accolade, mais il n’avait rien fait que Kageyama n’avait pas apprécié. Il pouvait savoir ce genre de choses. C’était le but, après tout. Les incubes se nourrissaient du désir des autres ; s’il n’avait rien ressenti ou n’avait pas aimé ce qu’il lui faisait, Shōyō n’aurait rien eu à manger. Que Kageyama fut attiré par lui physiquement, c’était une certitude… mais au vu de son attitude après la soirée précédente, Shōyō commençait à se demander si ce n’était pas là tout ce qu’il ressentait pour lui.

Il aurait mieux fait de ne pas tomber amoureux, se dit-il en frappant un caillou du bout du pied. C’était facile à dire, évidemment ; ce n’était pas comme s’il l’avait voulu. Le jour où sa mère avait été enterrée, il s’était juré de ne jamais aimer personne. C’était l’amour qui l’avait tuée, après tout. Le père de Shōyō, un humain, avait eu un accident qui lui avait coûté la vie quelques temps plus tôt. Il avait vu sa mère se laisser progressivement dépérir après ça. Il aurait suffi qu’elle se nourrisse une fois de temps en temps — ça aurait pu être n’importe qui, même un inconnu rencontré dans un bar, pour ce qu’il en avait à faire — mais elle n’en avait rien fait. Aujourd’hui encore Shōyō lui en voulait pour les avoir abandonnés, lui et Natsu.

Mais c’était du passé, et y repenser ne lui apportait jamais rien d’autre qu’un goût amer dans la bouche et une douleur dans la poitrine, aussi ce jour-là encore, il s’en abstint. Il était fatigué et il avait faim, et il fallait qu’il trouve un moyen de se réconcilier avec Kageyama s’il voulait remédier à ça.

***

Comme il s’y attendait, Shōyō eut beau manger une plus grande portion que d’habitude au repas du soir, cela ne suffit pas à lui faire oublier son autre sorte d’appétit. C’était une sensation totalement différente, peut-être plus proche d’un besoin de caféine. Son énergie s’épuisait, son corps devenait lourd et il avait davantage besoin de dormir pour économiser ses forces. Pour une personne comme Shōyō, c’était quelque chose d’absolument insupportable.

Il s’était abstenu de parler à Kageyama de la soirée et avait attendu plus tard pour le rejoindre dans sa chambre. Au moins comme ça, il n’aurait nulle part où s’enfuir et il serait obligé de l’écouter. Kageyama lui-même devait être conscient de ce fait, car quand Shōyō entra, il n’avait pas l’air étonné. Évitant son regard, il était assis sur sa chaise de bureau et attendait, bras croisés.

— Tu comptes m’éviter pendant combien de temps ? Shōyō alla droit au but.

Kageyama ne répondit rien, mais il eut au moins la décence de le regarder en face.

— Dis quelque chose ! s’énerva Shōyō. Tu veux quoi, que je m’excuse ?    
— La ferme ! Fous-moi la paix !

Shōyō sentit la moutarde lui monter au nez. Il était venu pour lui faire des excuses, et voilà comment il le prenait ! En plus de ça, il avait mal à la tête, et la faim le mettait sur les nerfs.

— Pourquoi t’es en colère contre moi ? relança-t-il. Alors que je sais très bien que t’as aimé ça hier…

Si Kageyama avait été un vase (drôle de métaphore, certes), c’était la goutte d’eau qui l’avait fait déborder — et se fracasser par terre, tant qu’à faire. D’un bond il se leva de sa chaise et pointa la porte du bras.

— Casse-toi ! cria-t-il.            
— J’allais le faire ! répondit Shōyō tout aussi fort. De toute façon, j’ai pas besoin de toi ! Y’a plein de gens dehors, et eux ils me donneront pas de coups de pieds pour rien !

Inconsciemment, il aurait sûrement voulu que Kageyama le retienne ou lui crie dessus, ou lui montre une émotion quelconque, mais il était resté silencieux, et Shōyō était sorti de sa chambre. Les yeux piquants et la gorge sèche, il descendit sans faire de bruit et enfila ses baskets avant de prendre la porte.

Comme si la météo s’était adaptée à sa détresse, il commença à sentir des gouttes de pluie à peine sorti, mais il n’en avait que faire. Stupide, stupide Kageyama ! S’il détestait autant l’embrasser, il n’avait qu’à le dire plus tôt ! La tête remplie d’idées noires, Shōyō laissa ses pas le guider au hasard dans les ruelles vides.

En vérité, pour un incube, Shōyō n’avait pas tant d’expérience en matière de flirt que ça. Kageyama était la seule personne qu’il eût jamais embrassée, et il n’était pas vraiment confiant quant à pouvoir faire ça avec n’importe qui d’autre. Mais il était trop fier pour faire marche arrière à présent. Il pleuvait de plus en plus quand il arriva dans un quartier plus peuplé. Il pouvait entendre les voix des _salarymen_ regroupés dans les petits restaurants et des groupes de jeunes qui attendaient sûrement que la pluie s’arrête pour se rendre dans une salle d’arcade ou de karaoké. Certaines personnes, seules, s’étaient arrêtées à la devanture des bars pour s’abriter de la pluie, en profitant pour boire un dernier verre.

Les cibles ne manquaient pas. Pour un incube affamé, n’importe qui pourrait bien faire l’affaire. Une femme au foyer dans la trentaine en manque d’affection, ou une lycéenne qui ferait n’importe quoi pour pouvoir se vanter auprès de ses amies après coup — le choix était large. Un baiser ou deux lui suffiraient largement pour la soirée, ça n’allait pas être si difficile.

Il porta son regard sur une jeune femme d’affaires à la poitrine généreuse assise à un bar vide de l’autre côté de la route. Même s’il y avait peu de voitures, il attendit que le feu de signalisation change de couleur, sans se préoccuper de la pluie qui s’abattait sur lui. Il passa inconsciemment sa langue sur ses lèvres tandis que le besoin d’absorber de l’énergie se faisait de plus en plus fort en lui. Le symbole des piétons passa au vert et il avança, ses yeux fixés sur sa cible.

Mais au bout de quelques pas seulement, il s’arrêta.

Il ne pouvait pas faire ça, réalisa-t-il soudain. Peu importe son appétit et sa fatigue ; il ne pouvait pas… juste embrasser quelqu’un d’autre que Kageyama comme ça. Il ne le voulait pas ! Il baissa la tête et sentit les larmes emplir ses yeux. Il voulait voir Kageyama. Il voulait se tenir à ses côtés pendant les matchs, sentir sa présence rassurante dans son dos. Il n’imaginait pas se sentir aussi bien dans les bras de quelqu’un d’autre que lui.

Le feu piéton revira au rouge et Shōyō resta quelques secondes au milieu de la route déserte avant de finalement faire marche arrière. Pour la première fois depuis sa mort, il arrivait enfin à comprendre sa mère.

***

Shōyō referma doucement la porte de sa chambre derrière lui. Il avait dû mettre de l’eau partout en montant, mais elle aurait le temps de sécher durant la nuit. Il savait être discret quand il le voulait (croyez-le ou non) ; il était sûr et certain que personne dans la maison ne l’avait entendu rentrer.

Sa tête lui faisait mal et il avait juste envie de se laisser tomber dans son lit. Trop épuisé pour se changer, il se contenta de retirer sa veste, son pantalon et ses chaussettes avant de s’enfouir sous les draps, encore trempé jusqu’aux os. Il s’endormit aussitôt après s’être allongé, les yeux secs et la tête brûlante.


	3. Chapter 3

Tobio ferma le robinet de l’évier et essuya ses mains sur le torchon de la cuisine, laissant la vaisselle propre s’égoutter. Il regarda rapidement l’horloge pour s’assurer qu’il était bien en avance. Hinata ne se réveillerait que d’ici vingt minutes ; il avait encore le temps.

La maison était étrangement silencieuse. C’était assez drôle comme on pouvait s’habituer à la présence de quelqu’un au point que les moments sans lui nous semblent vides. Sans que Tobio s’en soit rendu compte, Hinata s’était incrusté dans sa vie comme un parasite tenace, et il ne parvenait plus à le chasser de ses pensées. Comme si quelque chose manquait lorsqu’il n’était pas à côté de lui.

Tobio détestait penser à Hinata comme ça. C’était agaçant, irritant, frustrant. Quand il n’était pas là, il voulait l’appeler — il lui était arrivé plusieurs fois de sortir son portable de sa poche, juste avant de réaliser qu’il n’avait rien de particulier à lui dire et de se raviser — mais s’il se trouvait trop près de lui, il voulait le frapper et partir en courant. C’était à en perdre la tête, ce sentiment.

Il ne voulait pas repenser à leur dispute de la nuit passée. Il avait mis des heures à s’endormir après ça, incapable de se sortir les mots d’Hinata de la tête. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi ça l’énervait autant. Si Hinata trouvait quelqu’un d’autre pour satisfaire ses besoins d’incubes, tant mieux pour lui, non ? Il n’aurait plus à l’embrasser le matin ou à subir ses caprices. Ils pourraient redevenir de simples coéquipiers ; juste deux amis qui avaient la même passion pour le volley et qui, pour des raisons particulières, vivaient sous le même toit.

En fait, c’était mieux pour tout le monde. Alors oui, c’était d’autant plus frustrant de ne pas comprendre pourquoi il continuait d’y penser. Il n’avait pas entendu Hinata rentrer la veille ; il n’avait aucune idée de combien de temps il était resté dehors ou de ce qu’il avait fait. Avait-il abordé une jolie fille dans la rue ? S’était-il incrusté dans un groupe avant de repartir avec un bel étudiant ? Ou avait-il laissé le premier poivrot venu l’entraîner dans une ruelle sombre ?

S’était-il contenté de les embrasser ? Ou avait-il…

Tobio se figea à cette pensée, sa main fermée sur la poignée de la porte d’entrée qu’il serra de toutes ses forces. Il resta quelques secondes sans bouger avant de se reprendre et de finalement sortir sans même jeter un coup d’œil vers l’escalier pour vérifier si Hinata s’était levé.

***

Malheureusement, le cours du pourtant passionnant professeur de mathématiques chargé de la classe de Tobio ne suffit pas à distraire le jeune homme suffisamment et, bien qu’il tentât toute la journée de se concentrer sur ses études, il ne parvint pas à sortir Hinata de ses pensées. Plus les heures passaient, plus il se demandait comment il allait réagir face à lui pendant l’entraînement.

S’il était parfaitement honnête avec lui-même, il avait eu un peu honte de son comportement la veille. Il avait beau savoir qu’ignorer Hinata n’allait rien résoudre — et surtout, ce n’était pas une attitude responsable vis-à-vis de l’équipe — mais il n’avait pas pu s’en empêcher. Dès qu’il se retrouvait devant lui, qu’il voyait son visage ou qu’il le collait d’un peu trop près, il repensait aussitôt à ce qu’il s’était passé dans sa chambre. Comment se concentrer sur l’entraînement après ça ?

Tout était de la faute d’Hinata. Peut-être que lui crier dessus un bon coup après la fin des cours le défoulerait assez pour ne plus penser à tout ça. Mais d’un autre côté, il avait peur de ne pas parvenir à se contrôler et d’empirer encore les choses. Il lui suffisait de repenser à Hinata quittant la maison en pleine nuit la veille pour sentir la colère l’envahir à nouveau.

Mais Tobio n’eut pas l’opportunité de dire à son coéquipier ce qu’il avait sur le cœur. Lorsqu’il se présenta au gymnase après la fin des cours, Hinata n’était pas là. Visiblement, il n’était même pas venu au lycée de la journée. Pour Tobio, c’en fut trop. Qu’il n’en fasse qu’à sa tête et qu’il parte au milieu de la nuit, ça le regardait. Mais qu’il sèche l’entraînement parce qu’il avait passé la nuit à s’amuser, ça, il ne pourrait pas lui pardonner.

***

Les autres membres de l’équipe avaient dû sentir la tension qui enveloppait Tobio durant l’après-midi car aucun n’osa lui parler d’Hinata. Ou peut-être avaient-ils senti que ce n’était pas le moment d’aborder le sujet au moment où, alors que le coach lui avait demandé s’il connaissait la raison de son absence, Tobio lui avait répondu sèchement qu’il n’en savait rien avec une tête si affreuse que la salle entière s’était tue pendant quelques secondes. Dans tous les cas, ils l’avaient laissé ressasser sa colère en paix jusqu’à la fin de l’entraînement, et c’était tout ce qu’il demandait.

Mais lorsqu’en disant au revoir aux autres Sugawara lui demanda de dire à Hinata de prendre soin de lui s’il était malade, Tobio se mit à avoir un doute. D’un seul coup, ce fut comme un interrupteur qui s’enclenchait dans sa tête et tous les souvenirs de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire — comment Hinata lui avait dit se sentir mal dans les vestiaires, puis son comportement inhabituel en soirée, sans compter le fait qu’il ne se soit pas réveillé ce matin-là…

Et si Hinata se sentait réellement mal ? Si tout ce qu’il lui avait dit n’avait pas été un caprice, et qu’il était vraiment affaibli parce qu’il ne le nourrissait pas assez ? Comme il avait l’habitude de se disputer avec lui, il ne le prenait pas au sérieux, mais au fond, qu’est-ce qu’il savait des besoins vitaux d’un incube en pleine croissance ?

Tobio accéléra le pas. En y repensant, cela n’était vraiment pas le genre d’Hinata de sécher les activités de club. Le volleyball comptait plus que tout pour lui — et il le comprenait mieux que quiconque. Mais aveuglé par la colère, il avait failli l’oublier, et à présent qu’il s’en rendait compte, il commençait à sérieusement paniquer.

Il courut jusqu’à chez lui et grimpa les marches de l’escalier deux à deux, jusqu’à enfin atteindre la chambre d’Hinata. Il ne savait pas ce qu’il redoutait le plus : trouver Hinata malade, ou le trouver en pleine forme. La boule au ventre, il ouvrit doucement la porte sans même penser à frapper.

Au début, il crut que la chambre était vide et il arrêta de respirer ; il lui fallut deux ou trois secondes avant de remarquer que les couvertures bougeaient. Il courut vers le lit et tira la couette d’un coup sec, pour trouver Hinata allongé et en sueur, sa respiration haletante. Il voulut l’appeler mais son nom resta bloqué dans sa bouche, alors il agit par instinct et se mit à le secouer violemment, jusqu’à se rendre compte que, de un, ce n’était peut-être pas la meilleure chose à faire à un malade et de deux, il n’avait pas l’air de se réveiller.

La situation aurait pu être risible. Lui, Tobio Kageyama, qui parvenait à analyser la situation et réagir durant un match en moins d’une seconde, se retrouvait complètement figé et paniqué, sans savoir ce qu’il fallait qu’il fasse. Renvoyer le ballon il savait faire ; s’occuper d’un garçon malade, c’était une autre histoire.

Ses parents n’allaient pas rentrer avant des heures ; il fallait qu’il appelle un médecin. Il attrapa son portable dans sa poche mais s’arrêta au moment de composer le numéro. Hinata était un incube. Est-ce qu’un médecin ordinaire pouvait vraiment l’aider ? Et est-ce qu’il n’allait pas découvrir sa véritable identité en l’examinant ? À présent qu’il y pensait, Tobio réalisa qu’il ne savait vraiment rien sur les incubes et les succubes. Et s’il y avait quelque chose qui les différenciait ? Du genre, deux cœurs au lieu d’un, ou une autre bizarrerie du genre… Dans tous les cas, appeler un médecin était trop risqué.

Ce qui ne lui laissait qu’une solution. Rapidement, il fit défiler sa liste de contacts jusqu’à trouver le nom de son coach. Lorsqu’il lui avait confié Hinata, le grand-père de ce dernier — l’ancien coach de Karasuno — lui avait donné son numéro en cas d’urgence. Il n’avait, selon ses dires, pas envie d’être dérangé lui-même et avait confié la tâche à son petit-fils à son insu. Tobio n’hésita pas une seconde avant de presser la touche « appeler » et appuya le téléphone contre son oreille. Une sonnerie, puis une autre — et s’il ne répondait pas ? — et finalement, on décrocha.

— C’est qui ? demanda une voix agacée.

Leur coach n’était pas très doué avec les appareils. Il oubliait toujours de regarder le nom de l’interlocuteur.

— H- Hinata…  
— Hein ? Parle plus clairement ou je raccroche !

Tobio resserra sa main sur le téléphone pour se calmer.

— Hinata est malade, je… je sais pas ce qu’il a, il se lève plus, il…             
— Oula, on se calme, ok ? Qu’est-ce qu’il a ?           
— C’est ma faute, il m’a dit qu’il se sentait mal et je l’ai ignoré et… et maintenant je sais pas quoi faire !       
— Bon écoute, t’es chez toi ? Bougez pas, j’arrive dans dix minutes.

Le coach Ukai raccrocha sans attendre de réponse et Tobio resta sans bouger pendant une bonne minute. Il finit par se tourner vers Hinata à nouveau ; il semblait toujours endormi et sa respiration était plus calme que tout à l’heure. Ne sachant pas quoi faire d’autre, Tobio se contenta de s’asseoir sur le bord du lit jusqu’à ce que le coach arrive.

***

Lorsqu’il avait entendu la sonnette, Tobio s’était précipité pour ouvrir la porte, manquant de trébucher dans l’escalier dans sa hâte. Le coach Ukai lui avait posé quelques questions rapides en montant puis s’était installé au chevet d’Hinata tandis que Tobio observait la scène du fond de la chambre, jouant nerveusement avec ses doigts. Le coach avait relevé la tête d’Hinata sur l’oreiller, l’avait inspecté quelques secondes puis poussé le plus long et inquiétant soupir qu’il fut donné d’entendre au jeune homme. Il voulut lui demander si c’était grave, s’il fallait faire quelque chose, mais les mots restaient coincés dans sa gorge.

Il attendit patiemment que l’adulte se décide à parler. Le coach avait l’air fatigué ; ses cheveux blonds étaient en bataille et il portait la même tenue qu’à l’entraînement — il n’avait probablement pas eu le temps de rentrer chez lui se changer. Son visage portait une expression à la limite de l’exaspération et il se massait l’arête du nez du bout des doigts comme pour calmer un mal de crâne naissant.

— Kageyama…

Le jeune homme déglutit, son regard rivé sur le visage de son coach comme pour y trouver des réponses. Tout ce qu’il voyait, cependant, était une profonde septicité. Ukai poussa un dernier soupir avant de s’exclamer :

— C’est juste un rhume ! Laisse-le dormir et ça passera tout seul ! Non mais je te jure, me déranger pour un truc pareil… !

Tobio ouvrit la bouche sous le coup de l’incrédulité. Un… rhume ?

— Mais… il se réveillait pas !             
— Et alors, il a le sommeil profond, pas de quoi en faire un fromage !

L’adolescent ne trouva rien à répondre. La pression sur ses épaules se relâcha et, d’un seul coup, il se sentit très bête d’avoir paniqué pour si peu. Hinata avait toujours été difficile à réveiller, ça n’avait rien de nouveau.

— Alors il va bien ? demanda-t-il pour être sûr.       
— Hé, je suis pas toubib, d’accord ? Mais les démons sont résistants. S’il reprend des forces, il guérira en un rien de temps.

Tobio hocha la tête, plus soulagé qu’il ne s’y attendait à cette nouvelle. En bon hôte, il eut finalement la présence d’esprit de proposer un thé au coach Ukai en dédommagement, mais ce dernier préféra ne pas s’attarder et rentrer directement, non sans toutefois faire longuement la morale au lycéen pour l’avoir dérangé pour rien.

***

Shōyō avait fait un rêve étrange cette nuit-là. Il devait jouer un match important, bien qu’il ne se souvienne pas de l’équipe adverse, et la situation était désespérée. S’ils perdaient encore un point, la défaite les attendait. Il savait qu’il devait faire quelque chose mais il n’arrivait plus à voir le ballon. Il s’était mis à regarder partout, appelant les autres pour leur demander ce qui se passait, mais personne ne répondait. Soudain, il réalisa qu’ils jouaient sans lui. Il était sur le terrain mais personne ne le voyait, et le match se poursuivait sans qu’aucun des joueurs ne réagisse à sa présence.

Il s’était réveillé en sursaut et était sorti de son lit d’un bond. Il était complètement désorienté, ne sachant plus quelle heure ni même quel jour il était, mais pour une raison étrange, il était persuadé qu’il était en retard pour aller à l’entraînement. Il s’était précipité vers son étagère et avait commencé à se changer quand sa vision commença à devenir trouble. Ne tenant plus sur ses jambes, il avait à peine trouvé l’énergie pour rejoindre son lit et s’était laissé tomber dedans. Il s’était rendormi en quelques secondes.

Après cela, il eut l’impression de se réveiller plusieurs fois dans la journée, sans pour autant être sûr qu’il ne s’agissait pas de rêves. Quand il se mit à entendre une voix appeler son nom, il crut que c’était Kageyama qui le réveillait pour partir en cours, mais il avait trop sommeil pour se lever.

Finalement, il ouvrit les yeux sur une pièce plongée dans le noir. Sa gorge était sèche et il mourrait de chaud. Il tâtonna en direction de sa table de chevet à la recherche d’un verre d’eau (il en laissait toujours un à proximité, car l’hydratation c’est important) et lorsqu’il le trouva enfin il le but à petites gorgées. Il prévoyait de se lever pour aller voir l’heure qu’il était quand soudain la lumière de sa chambre s’alluma, l’aveuglant temporairement.

Il voulut dire « C’est toi, Kageyama ? » mais les mots s’enrouèrent dans sa bouche en un bafouillis qu’il ne comprit pas lui-même et se finirent sur une légère quinte de toux. Cependant, il n’avait pas besoin de l’entendre pour avoir la confirmation de la présence de son ami. Affamé comme il l’était, il aurait probablement pu le retrouver à des kilomètres juste à l’odeur, et même avec le nez bouché. C’était un pouvoir qu’il se gardait de révéler à son ami de peur qu’il trouve ça bizarre.

Quand ses yeux finirent par s’habituer à la luminosité de la pièce et que sa toux se fut calmée, Shōyō leva les yeux vers l’autre garçon et attendit qu’il parle, car il avait l’air d’avoir quelque chose à dire.

— Tu te sens mieux ? finit-il par lancer d’un air faussement désintéressé.            
— Je… je suis pas sûr, qu’est-ce qu’il m’arrive ?       
— Ben faut croire que même les crétins attrapent des rhumes, maintenant.

Shōyō se frotta les yeux. Un rhume… ? Ça expliquait pas mal de choses.

— J’avais pas été malade depuis des années, avoua-t-il. Je m’en étais pas rendu compte.

Kageyama resta silencieux. Soudain, Shōyō se souvint d’un détail de la plus haute importance et il se redressa d’un bond sur son lit.

— Ah ! Et l’entraînement ? Il est quelle heure ?       
— Du calme, crétin ! C’est déjà le soir, t’as raté tous les cours !    
— Quoi ? Oh non, j’avais un devoir à rendre aujourd’hui !

Il se laissa retomber sur ses oreillers comme une feuille morte, pris de vertiges après s’être redressé si brusquement. Kageyama accourut pour l’aider à se rallonger.

—Te redresse pas comme ça ! gronda-t-il. C’est parce que t’es imprudent comme ça que tu tombes malade !

Shōyō essuya la sueur sur son front. Il était vraiment épuisé, mais voir Kageyama s’inquiéter pour lui lui faisait plaisir. Il repensa à la nuit précédente et à leur dispute et, sans doute était-ce parce qu’il était fiévreux, mais il sentit ses émotions prendre le dessus et ses yeux menacer de se mettre à pleurer.

— J’ai pas réussi, dit-il doucement, comme une confession. Hier soir… je voulais trouver d’autres gens, mais j’ai pas pu.

Kageyama resta immobile, mais Shōyō n’osait pas le regarder en face. Il passa son bras devant ses yeux pour les cacher.

— Je veux pas devoir embrasser d’autres gens que toi ! poursuivit-il. Je sais que c’est pénible pour toi, et je veux pas devenir un fardeau… mais si c’est pas avec toi, je…

Il arrêta, sentant que parler davantage ne ferait que le couvrir de ridicule. Il en avait sans doute déjà trop dit. Il se frotta les yeux ; ça ne lui ressemblait pas de se laisser aller comme ça. Il devait vraiment être à bout de forces.

— Désolé, dit-il. Oublie ça.

Il se mit à regarder le plafond. Comme Kageyama ne répondait rien, il commençait à regretter d’avoir déblatéré tout ça. Shōyō ignorait qu’en ce moment-même, beaucoup de choses tournaient dans la tête de son ami, des phrases comme « c’est moi qui m’excuse » ou « j’aurais pas dû t’ignorer », mais qu’il était trop fier et un peu trop asocial pour lui dire en face. Sans savoir tout ça, il n’y avait rien d’étonnant à ce que Shōyō soit surpris de sentir la main de Kageyama se poser fermement sur son épaule et de le voir s’approcher jusqu’à l’embrasser.

Il ne posa pas de questions, se contentant d’accepter la langue chaude de Kageyama et l’énergie qui se mit à parcourir son corps fatigué, comme s’il lui transmettait sa chaleur. Il laissa le baiser se prolonger le plus longtemps possible. Il n’y avait rien de passionné ou d’ardent, c’était plus apaisant qu’autre chose, mais c’était tout ce que Shōyō aurait pu souhaiter.

— Tu me déranges pas, finit par dire Kageyama. C’est juste bizarre pour moi, cette situation, et…

Shōyō hocha impatiemment la tête. Il commençait à voir où son ami voulait en venir et dans d’autres circonstances il aurait été content de l’entendre dire ça, mais pour l’instant, il y avait plus important. Il passa sa main derrière la nuque du garçon et l’attira à lui à nouveau pour joindre ses lèvres aux siennes. Il voulait juste l’avoir près de lui, sentir sa chaleur, la sensation de ses lèvres un peu sèches, un peu rugueuses mais douces à leur manière. Kageyama lâcha son épaule et chercha sa main pour la joindre à la sienne, leurs doigts entrelacés.

***

Le lendemain, Shōyō se rendit en cours et à l’entraînement plus frais que jamais. Le coach Ukai n’avait pas menti en disant que les démons étaient résistants aux maladies, car après avoir embrassé Kageyama et passé une bonne nuit de sommeil, le jeune incube s’était réveillé complètement guéri. En fait, il se sentait même plein d’énergie, et il était plus prêt que jamais à se défouler pleinement durant l’entraînement de volleyball de l’après-midi pour compenser son absence de la veille.

Et quand ses coéquipiers se demandèrent pourquoi c’était Kageyama, cette fois, qui était absent, il fit simplement mine de ne pas être au courant. Heureusement pour lui, tout le monde en vint à la conclusion que quand un idiot attrape un rhume, c’est probablement que le virus est assez puissant pour contaminer tous les autres idiots de la ville. Cette explication sembla logique à Shōyō qui l’accepta immédiatement.

Même si au fond, il avait bien une petite idée de comment son ami avait fini par attraper son rhume…


End file.
